Italy's Understanding
by DarkAndDeviant
Summary: This is a Hetalia story based on Chibitalia, and the Germany being the Holy Roman Empire theory. This was originally supposed to be a meme FanFic, but it was soo interesting, that I just made it an official FanFic.


Italy was still thinking about Holy Rome even years after he left Austria. And even when Italy became his own independent country. He had Holy Rome on his mind forever. But never expected that his closest friend was Holy Rome himself. Neither did Holy Rome know he was Holy Rome (confusing right?).

Germany was going through some old things from his storage room, much like America's, and he found some very interesting things, like: an old sword; some uniforms; a gun he used in the Cold War; the photo of the first morning of the creation of the Berlin Wall that separated him and Prussia; and, an old push broom with a painting behind it. Germany closely examined the painting, and cleaned off the dust, it was Italy when he was younger. Germany had a flash back, it was so sudden and mentally painful, that he winced, and fell on some things. Italy heard the disastrous crash, and came to aid Germany. "What happened Germany?!" He shrieked. "Ugh, just, something weird..." Germany replied. And allowed Italy to help him up. "Does this- does this look, familiar, to you?" He asked Italy, and showed him the painting. Italy gasped. "That's the painting that Holy Rome had when he left me Austria and Hungary when I was younger. I gave him my push broom, too." He explained, then Germany looked over at the push broom that was with the painting, and brought it into the light. Carved into the wooden handle of the broom wrote, "Tenere al sicuro Santo Roma. ~ Italia"(Keep it safe Holy Rome. ~ Italy)

Italy gasped again, then looked at Germany, and started crying. "I-Italy, whats-" Germany was cut off by Italy slapping away Germany's hand, and he ran away crying. Germany was left standing there in shock.

Italy ran off to Prussia's place, "Pru-Pru-Prussia~!" He cried at his door. Prussia answered, "Eh? What is it Ita-chan?" He asked, then saw Italy's tears. Italy grabbed onto Prussia's coat, and pulled him closer to his face. "What Did Germany Do To Holy Rome!" He screamed, still in tears. Prussia pushed Italy away. "I don't think you want to know, Ita-chan." He said quietly. "But I Do! Holy Rome And I Were The Closest Of Friends That I've Ever Been With Anybody Else In My Childhood! He Left Me To Fight And Conquer Other Countries And Disappeared Like Grandpa Rome! **I Want To Know What Happened To My Holy Roman Empire!**" Italy screamed his head off, and was panting at the end of his scream-fest. Prussia scratched the back of his head, and sighed. "Well, to tell you the truth... Italy... um... Germany and I, together, we make the Holy Roman Empire. Or at least, what's left of it." He started, Italy was in shock. "Wha-what do you mean?" He asked. "When the Holy Roman Empire fell, all of Europe was released. And that created Germany and I. I got the memories, and Germany got the looks of Holy Rome." Prussia continued. "So You Knew What Had Happened All This Time?!" Italy shouted. Prussia nodded. "Pretty much."

Italy stepped away from Prussia, his eyes were filled with more new tears, and he shook his head. "Lies..." He said quietly. Prussia tried to approach Italy, but he stepped back even more. "Lies! It's All Lies!" Italy screamed, and he ran away, crying still. Prussia didn't bother to follow. 'It's best not to bother him.' He thought, 'He's taken in so much information in a matter of minutes...'

Italy ran-off to Spain's house, and just sat at the edge of the shore of the beach. Italy was hugging his knees. "Why..." He said to himself. "How...? How can Germany and Prussia be the Holy Roman Empire...?" He asked. Then Spain walked by, and saw Italy. "What's wrong Italy?" He asked, and sat next to him. Italy didn't reply. Just then, Spain noticed, that Italy's curl was slowly straightening, and losing it's curliness. "Italy, what's wrong? Tell me." Spain said again, Italy gave Spain a blank, emotionless gaze. Spain flinched, and Italy went back to staring at the ocean. "Big brother Spain?" Italy finally asked. "Si? What is it?" Spain returned a question. "Do you know what happened to Holy Rome?" Italy asked. Spain looked at Italy, and looked like he was going to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth. Italy sighed. "Of course you wouldn't know..." He said with disappointment. Spain didn't respond to that either. "Maybe, you should talk it over with Germany and Prussia. It'll benefit both you and Germany..." Spain said, his voice was dim, and it sounded as if he was about to break down and cry. "Big brother Spain?" Italy asked, placing a hand on Spain's shoulder. Spain looked at Italy, he was worried, and his curl had returned. Slightly.

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
